inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shishido Sakichi
(Midfielder) (Defender) |number= 8 |element=Fire |team= Raimon Dark Emperors (temporary) |seiyuu= Nara Tooru |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001}} Shishido Sakichi ( ) is a midfielder for Raimon, and was a defender for Dark Emperors. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"He is becoming the team's key-man by developing his own pace."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"His laid-back personality can make him the butt of his team-mates' jokes"'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"The Aliea crystal has given him an invincible self-belief."'' Appearance Shishido has an orange afro and his eyes can't be seen. He also has freckles on his cheeks and a baby carrot-like nose. In the training camp, he has a pillow that makes his hair trendy. When he was in Dark Emperors, his afro grew a little longer. Personality Shishido is versatile and often does a little of everything. He's also a nice person, he loves soccer and always thinks for the best of the team, as he accepted to be switched with Kidou, though he was first disappointed. Plot Season 1 He joined Raimon as a first-year student. He tries to achieve a Hissatsu with his head. Kidou Yuuto replaced his position as a midfielder when he joined Raimon in order to show his strategical techniques. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen arc, he was injured in the first game against Aliea Gakuen; he spent his time in the hospital with some of the Raimon players. After The Genesis was defeated, he along with the other members that got injured, Sugimori and Nishigaki, became the Dark Emperors. Season 3 He cheered for Inazuma Japan in the FFI. He is later seen with Kurimatsu and the other Raimon team members welcoming Endou, Gouenji, Kidou and the others. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Shishido, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukaba's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Photo': Eleven Rakugaki *'Manual': Sargasso After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1280 Kizuna points. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Shishido, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Topic': Timid Young Master After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 400 Kizuna points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 57 *'Control': 56 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 76 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'GP': 167 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 57 *'Control': 56 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 76 *'Freedom': 15 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 212 *'TP': 192 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 93 *'Speed': 77 *'Stamina': 66 *'Guts': 93 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *'GP': 125 *'TP': 123 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 57 *'Control': 56 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 58 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 76 *'Freedom': 11 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 104 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 66 *'Body': 61 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 59 *'Stamina': 61 *'Guts': 81 *'Freedom': 8 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 162 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 108 *'Technique': 81 *'Block': 93 *'Speed': 110 *'Stamina': 76 *'Catch': 46 *'Lucky': 100 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 125 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 120 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 52 *'Technique': 88 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 61 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 125 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 85 *'Dribbling': 117 *'Block': 77 *'Catch': 47 *'Technique': 88 *'Speed': 111 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 61 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': C *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': C *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * (Gojou's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon U-13' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FF Raimon' Trivia *In the manga, he is not part of the Raimon team. He is replaced by Tamano Gorou. Navigation de:Sam Kincaid es:Sam Kincaid fr:Sam Kincaid it:Sam Kincaid nl:Sam Kincaid vi:Shishido Sakichi